


Around and Around

by WeirdWolf325



Series: Legend of Blue Flames and Shadowy Foxes [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bonus content basically, F/F, Spin Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWolf325/pseuds/WeirdWolf325
Summary: You choose differently in the attack Azula launches in the last fort till Omashu. And that choice leads you to repeat an interaction you two had beforeAlternate route for chapters 37 and 38 of One Of a Kind Thief and side story of the series Legend of Blue Flames and Shadowy Foxes
Relationships: Azula (Avatar)/Original Character, Azula (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Azula/Reader
Series: Legend of Blue Flames and Shadowy Foxes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852102
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Azula finally attacks the fort and the cycle continues and continues
> 
> If you see dots[....] then it's a POV change

# Captured Chaos

The camp surges with screams and yells as we make last minute preparations for Azula’s attack. She’s sending so many men over. She must be so angry at them if she’s doing that.

“Shinshu! Change of plans. I want you to keep the fire nation in the courtyard. Aiko will protect me” General Saki says quickly as both him and Aiko make their way to the main building.

“What? But she’s the healer” I say trailing after them. I don’t want to fight my own men. Not if I don’t have too.

“She’s a waterbender. None of them will be prepared for her. Keep them at the courtyard” he says and closes the door right when the wall facing camp blows up. I have to decide quickly: to follow his orders and find some way to sabotage while in the chaos or to go and fight only the two of them. I stare as my men pile in and start fighting the fort. I look out at the fighting. I have too much to risk going against General Saki’s orders. We might not win this battle still and I might have to stay here longer.

I only pull out my hook sword and move into the chaos. I pull my soldiers down to their back and knock them out one by one till I am surrounded by a group of firebenders. I dodge their fire balls or cut them apart till something in the corner of my eye catches my attention. From the balcony of the main building I see an icicle aiming for someone past me. I look over to the side and see that’s it’s projected to hit Azula straight in the back.

“No” I yell jumping on a soldier who was kneeling to strike my legs to launch me into the air. I hook the icicle and pull it down to shatter underneath me. I slide on my shoulder and Look to see Aiko looking down in frustration. I hear a crossbow release a bolt and Aiko falls back with a bolt in her heart. I sigh in relief before raising my arm to take the fire a soldier fires at me. I pull myself up and see that I’m completely surrounded. I can see Azula run into the building in the corner of my eye. I pull out my dagger and throw my weapons away before kneeling with my hands up in a no threat gesture.

“You’re surrendering? Figured out that you lost, you pathetic thing?” Chu Hua says and I feel myself tense up when she points the loaded crossbow at me. Thao crosses his arms next to her.

“I know when I lost” I say and raise my chin up some.

“You protected the princess. Why?” she says and I can see her look at me confused. Maybe she recognizes my voice.

“Because I wasn’t big on seeing her die out here. It would only have the rest of you be even more merciless” I say with a shrug and Chu Hua’s eyes narrow on me.

“I know where they have their cells. Everyone but this one is dead” Thao says with a scowl down at me.

“She didn’t kill any of us” Chu Hua says but finally stops aiming at me. I sigh in relief and make no struggle as some soldiers hold my hands behind me.

“We’ll tell Azula about her once the speech is done” I hear Thao say as I’m dragged off to the prison cell. 

The cell was cold, and they make sure to chain my arms to the ground that it reminds me the time I was in at the palace prison. I laugh silently at that. I grunt as a soldier punches my face.

“To think your laughing while waiting for your execution. You bastards killed Shade Fox. Do you know how much you took from us” he says and grabs my jaw tightly that he might bruise me. I cough as the other kicks my stomach.

“She mattered that much to you? I know she was close with the princess but even with her soldiers?” I ask doing my best to relax and not upset them even more. They don’t know their talking right to the person they thought was lost.

“You idiotic Earth Kingdom scum. She saved so many lives. The generals had no care for our lives, yet she came and convinced her majesty to think of us. To consider us and our lives. And you fuckers took away one of the brightest lights we ever had” he hisses out before letting go of my jaw.

“We should leave her for her majesty. They were the closest after all” the other soldier says before waving for the first to close the door and follow. I stare at the door and watch the flickering shadows of the only lit candle that was behind me.

I look down at the ground. I did all of that? How big of an impact do I have on Azula?

….

….

….

….

I run up the steps feeling my flame build more and more. This general will pay for his little show. He won’t know just what he created with it till now. I blast open each floors door huffing more and more flames.

The top floor door burns into ashes and that general snarls when he sees it’s me.

“And here I was hoping you broke so much that you would go crawling back home” he growls out and sends a rock to me. I slash it with fire arcing towards him. He barley dodges it and looks at me in horror.

“You’re little show will burn away with your corpse” I yell out and blast a fireball at him. He bends a rock to take it before he moves his hands down. The ground underneath me crumbles and I fall onto my back on with a grunt. I roll away as I hear him cry out. 

The ground crumbles again from the force of his rock spear and I crash into the next floor, this time in a crouch. I look up to see another huge rock spear. I yell out while creating the largest flame I’ve ever made that completely destroys the spear. I launch myself back up with continuous slashes of fire underneath me. The general looks at me in horror as I huff out a flame as I land back on the top floor. I start hearing the building creak as my flame starts to consume it. 

I break his rock with a blast of fire and pull my blade back. I close the distance and thrust my sword between his ribs. I grab his neck and burn it before throwing him down the holes he created. Part of the roof collapses down with him and I look over to the window. I crash out onto the balcony. I barely give the body there a glance before vaulting over the railing and down to the courtyard.

“Azula! Azula” Bo cheers out and my men join in with their own cries. I raise my chin as I look over them.

“My men, we have given justice to the people who has taken our general and protector, Shade Fox. We shall continue the campaign with her in our hearts. Today we celebrate a win along with our mourning of a fire that has moved on to join Agni” I say and they cheer even louder. I put away my blade as Thao and Chu Hua walk over to me.

“One of the bastards have surrendered. We have her locked up in her own cell. Thought you might want to blow off some more steam, if that building wasn’t enough” Chu Hua says with a gesture to the collapsing building.

“And you didn’t kill her yet?” I ask. Doesn’t sound like the Chu Hua I know.

“This one was a bit odd. She didn’t kill any of our men, only knocked them out. Maybe we can use her to get us into Omashu. Or for you to blow off more steam” Thao adds in and I hum. She certainly sounds different. I never heard of an enemy refusing to kill.

“I will talk to her then. Alone” I say and move towards the building Chu Hua pointed to.

….

….

….

….

I suddenly see the room change from an orange hue to a light blue one. Azula’s coming. Hopefully in a good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the fantastic idea given by LostInCrushes. Thank her or blame her. Either way it's her fault that this plagued me and took up more head space than I thought it would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula interrogates you for a second time in the same year

# Reliving the Past

The door clicks open and I keep my head down. I’m not quite prepared to see her. Especially since the fire is burning more than it usually does, meaning somethings up with her.

“Well, well, well. They caught a high-ranking earth kingdom soldier it seems. I do believe captain rank, hm?” Azula teases and I let out a shaky breath. I see her pointed boots as she stands right in front of me.

“You seem to know a few things about ranks” I hum out.

“Though I’m quite curious at to why someone so high ranking such as yourself would refuse to harm her enemies. Would you care to tell?” she asks slowly, and I see her move to try to look at my face.

“Didn’t feel like it” I say with as much of a shrug I can do with the chains I were in.

“Tell me, who are you?” she asks in that cold tone again. I do my best not to smile too much.

“A captain your team and soldiers captured” I drawl out. My head is yanked back by my hair and I see that sadistic gleam in her eye just like the time she caught me. I laugh some as it changes into shock and recognition. 

“Foxy?” she gasps out and I smirk up at her.

“That’s one of my names. The others are Bloodhound, Shade Fox, and bitch. …Oh, and y/n” I chirp out. I whimper some as she pulls my head back enough, with both hands now, for me to arch.

“This isn’t a game, Foxy! Where have you been? Why didn’t you come back to camp?” she growls out and steps closer to me with the fire blazing. My lips thin when I see pain flash behind her eyes.

“I wanted to cause havoc for our enemies, so I decided to blend in. No one but you know what I look like without the mask. So, I used that to my advantage” I say before humming some as she massages my scalp and lets me move my head into a more comfortable position. That’s a pretty nice feeling.

“So, you let them play you in a little show? How did they not truly kill you?” she asks with pain breaking it here and there. Oh, I hurt her a lot more than I thought.

“A group of bandits, called The Caravan, drugged me and made it look like I died so they could collect the bounty on my head. Then they dragged me to their hideout so I could be sold off. As you can see, I escaped” I say and she scowls some. I laugh and she blinks at me in surprise.

“And why are you laughing about something such as that?” she asks confused.

“They weren’t as smart as you. You said when you captured me all the way back in the summer that I was a slippery one. To chain me down because you knew I could and would find some way out. Well, they didn’t chain me and I slipped away” I say giggling out the last sentence. Azula scoffs at me with a crooked smile.

“You find some of the strangest things to humor you, Foxy” she says fondly and looks over me some. She moves a hand over the scar on my shoulder with emotions raging in her eyes.

“Azula, what’s bothering you?” I ask concerned. A normal question when I see that expression that it feels second nature now.

“I almost believed their little show. Almost believed I lost you like then” she whispers and her thumb rubs at it softly.

“But then I told you almost immediately that I wasn’t gone” I whisper back and her lips thin.

“You’re right. This was so much worse” she says grimly and I frown up at her.

“I’m sorry. I should have come back when I could have instead of disappearing without a trace for a whole week” I say and she shakes her head some.

“You didn’t leave without a trace. There was so much pointing to your death. So much, Foxy” she says and nearly chokes on my name. We stay there in silence, her rubbing at my scar and running her hands through my hair. She suddenly scowls down at me. I tense and prepare for her to lash out.

She grabs the Earth Kingdom garb and I can hear it rip as she tears it off of me. I blink up at her in shock as she tugs the remnants into her hands and pulls off the yellow stash. She smirks as she lets the fabric burn in her hands. I can’t help but laugh at what just happened.

“Don’t like those colors on me, huh?” I gasp out and she gives me a satisfied hum before massaging my scalp again.

“There’s no need for it anymore. Besides, I do believe your normal black looks superb on you” she drawls out and I blush some. I look away and clear my throat some. She puts a hand on my cheek to make me look back up at her. Oh Agni, that’s a smile that does things to me.

“So, uh how are we going to tell our men that I’m actually alive?” I ask awkwardly. She taps my cheek with a hum as she thinks.

“An easy enough task. You tell them what you told me and with me beside you they’ll believe you” she hums out and pulls out the key to my chains. I stretch some while rolling my wrists when she brushes the chains off me.

“Well then let’s get going then” I say and follow her out into the courtyard. The team looks at us shocked and our men look confused.

“Did you all think I would leave you all that easily? Like come on, they didn’t bring you my head” I say and Azula rolls her eyes some.

“I see you have finally come back home to us, Shade Fox” she says in and unimpressed tone. Our men cheer my name out and my team tackles me to the ground. I laughed as they dote on me and Bo gives me my mask that I thought I would never see again. We chit chat some as we go back to camp, letting the fort burn down behind us.

Azula and I stand in my room and nothing except my second sword on my bed looks like it has been moved. I can see a burned-out candle in front of it.

“Did you guys do nothing in here?” I ask and she thins her lips before locking the flaps. 

“I came in here to honor you sometimes” she whispers and I feel my heart break some.

“Azula” I say softly and grab her hands. She looks down at them sadly and I can see tears well up in her eyes. I hurt her more than I thought.

“I was planning on sending one of your swords home with the unfinished note on your desk. I thought your family would want something physical to remember you by. I didn’t want to send both swords because I wanted something too” she nearly sobs out. I quickly wrap my arms around her shoulders and pull her into a hug. She tenses up at first before relaxing into it.

“But guess what? I’m back. I’m still alive. And the safest I felt for a whole week” I whisper into her ear as she nuzzles into my shoulder with tears spilling onto it. She claws at my back and I move a hand onto the back of her head. “I’m so happy to be back, Azula. I want you to know that. And that I’m so proud of you. You kept going even when you thought I would never come back. You were so strong and brave” I sigh out and she whimpers some before pulling me closer.

“You were too. You stood by yourself behind enemy lines all for our nation. For me” she whispers back and I finally register I’m crying too.

“I guess we’re both strong and brave then. We made it through this alive” I say softly. I pull away when we both stop crying and see her mascara ruined. I wipe it away with my sleeves and she closes her eyes with a small whimper before letting her hands rest on my forearms. I take her hands when I finish and she gives me a soft smile while squeezing my hands. I’m safe. The safest I’ve ever felt. And it’s all because of Azula. I might have something more than a crush on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I satisfied your idea LostInCrushes. I know I had fun with the idea. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
